Individual processing steps are in filling systems known to be associated with separate handling units that can be assembled, for example, as modules of a joint system concept. Interfaces for controlling the system, for media supply or the like, are commonly standardized to facilitate the combination of handling units of different types and/or production capacities and to thereby reduce costs for the acquisition and operation of the systems.
In addition, however, there is a growing need for flexible system concepts in order to be able to produce different products with the best possible capacity utilization even with frequent product changes. Interruptions in production during product changes or maintenance measures should likewise be minimized.